


Thus with a Kiss, I Die

by RosesOnTheMoon



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Kaworu is Romeo, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Shakespearean Language, Shinji is Juliet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:47:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23559364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosesOnTheMoon/pseuds/RosesOnTheMoon
Summary: In Tokyo-3, two young men of opposing families take their lives, all in the name of love.
Relationships: Ikari Shinji/Nagisa Kaworu
Kudos: 10





	Thus with a Kiss, I Die

Two households, both alike in dignity, in fair Tokyo-3, where we lay our scene.

From ancient grudge break to new mutiny, where civil blood makes civil hands unclean.

From forth the fatal loins of these two foes, a pair of star-crossed lovers take their life.

Whose misadventured piteous overthrows, doth with their death bury their parents' strife.

The fearful passage of their death-marked love and the continuance of their parents' rage, which, but their Children’s end, naught could remove, is now the traffic of our story.

The which, if you with patient eyes attend, what here shall miss, our toil shall strive to mend...

**Author's Note:**

> ok but. writing 'in fair tokyo-3' was so difficult because i couldn't stop laughing shjsdhskhjfkh
> 
> feedback/criticism is always appreciated!! 
> 
> twitter: @asukar0se


End file.
